moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrodis Lightfury
''- Editor Privileges: Arrodis Lightfury'' "To ask me to praise The Light, as if it were some sort of deity, is foolish. Such a request is an affront to all that I stand for, and all that The Thalassian State and it's Magisters have accomplished ideologically in recent years. We Blood Elves are masters of magic; not slaves to it. Take your proselytizing elsewhere. We aren't bloody Humans." '- ''Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury, Thalassian Official' ''"We greatly revere our Matriarch; but that doesn't mean that we agree with '''all' of her perceptions. We Blood Knights of The Crimson Gauntlet refuse to conform to her new outlook on The Light. In our eyes, the Light of The Sunwell is but a powerful tool to be utilized as we Blood Elves see fit. The Sunwell's fruits are our birthright; not something to be worshiped. The Sin'dorei are slaves to no master's call. The majority of the anti-pious views of the Blood Knights of old are preserved within us, and it is we, The Fists of The Gauntlet, that serve The Thalassian State most true. Stand against us, and burn by the fury of our magic."'' '- ''Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury, Leader of The Crimson Gauntlet' =Profile= ---- Arrodis' most important character information will be recorded here. Primary Character Information '''Full Name:' Arrodis Tiberius Lightfury. Full Birth Name: Arrodis Tyrell Thel'shar. D.O.B: Year -119. Age: 150 Years-of-Age. Gender: Male. Height: 7'1" Ft Tall. Weight: 125kg (276lbs.). Physical Build: Powerfully built. Large, muscular and extremely well-defined. Notable Physical Features: *Arrodis wears his blonde hair in the "foxtail" fashion. *Arrodis' skin tone is of a noticeably redder hue than that of the average members of his race. *The magical glow of Arrodis' eyes strangely dances between a weak Fel-green and a strong Sunwell-gold. *His physical build is a lot larger and muscular than that of the common Sin'dorei males'. ('''Note:' Most of the above features are the markers of a veteran of war. By Human-sight alone, Arrodis is clearly a seasoned soldier. By Elven-sight, however, the magical aura that surrounds Arrodis is one that denotes a lot more: an ability to call upon The Light.)'' Race: Sin'dorei. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. Personality: Arrodis' personality is radically dynamic and thus rarely authentic. Most who work with or under him aren't granted access to the real Elf that lies behind the masks. Arrodis takes his job as a high-ranking The Thalassian State official quite seriously, so much so that he meticulously manipulates his own image to effectively turn himself into a subtle psychological tool. As a skilled and calculating interrogator of the psyche, in other words, Arrodis consciously and cunningly manufactures his projected personality--his image--depending on what the state's desired end result is. For example, to those Blood Elves the state sees as suspect or of interest, Arrodis often uses his presence as a tool to see what makes such subjects tick. Wielding his image to appear cold and abrasive, Arrodis strives to push an individual's buttons, thus learning certain psychological weaknesses to form strategies around. To those the state wishes to curry favor with, however, Arrodis tries to comes-off as the perfect diplomat: intellectual, powerful, accommodating and even charming. He's an expert in the guided construction of others perceptions; and he wields this talent without mercy. What is real and what is fake about Arrodis' personality is almost always under the guise of an agenda; and such dedication isn't without fault. Arrodis' methods often cause him to lose who he is, and thus, in those rare moments of truth, the authentic Elf that this man is is broken, thus offering a personality that is quiet and reserved in a personal context. Notable Qualities: *Expert Lightwielder. *Veteran Commander. *Psychologist. *Weapons Master. *Tactician. Spoken Languages: *Thalassian (Highly Fluent). *Orcish (Highly Fluent). *Common (Highly Fluent). *Erudun (a.k.a. Demonic) (Barely Fluent). Alignment: Lawful Good/Chaotic Good. Allegiance: The Thalassian State and it's allies. Current Affiliations: *The Thalassian State - Member of The Medivh. *The Blood Knight Order - Knight-Lord. *The Crimson Gauntlet - Founder and Commander. *The Reliquary - Researcher. *The Horde - Veteran Liaison. *The Sunguard - Official Watcher. *The Dawnfury Concordant - Official Watcher. *The Fireborne - Official Watcher. Former Affiliations: *The Farstriders: Squad 16, A.K.A. "The Trollbreakers" - Ranger (Year -94 - Year 6). *The Alliance of Lordaeron - Ranger (Year 6 - Year 20). *Knights of the Silver Hand - Paladin (Year 7 - Year 20). *Sunfury: Regiment 13, A.K.A. "The Redeemers" - Commander (Year 20 - Year 24). *The Scryers - Soldier (Year 24 - Year 26). Current Professions: *Thalassian State Official. *Blood Knight. *Enchanter and Disenchanter. *Scribe. *Blacksmith. Secondary Character Information Class: Blood Knight (Ex-Paladin). Preferred Armor Type: Platemail Armor. Weapons of Choice: *Polearm. *Two-Handed Blade. *Sword and Shield. Aides: *'Arcane Guardian' - Standing at roughly 6'10" Ft tall, Arrodis' modified arcane golem is slightly different to the other hulking mechanical-elemental constructs seen about the streets of Silvermoon City. Unlike it's propaganda-spewing kin, Arrodis' golem has been specifically designed in the more aggressive Pyrestar Demolisher style to better defend it's master if the need arises. His sentry has also been altered by the Magisters' Arrodis serves to magically recording any audio it's master commands it to. Seeing Arrodis with this aide by his side used to be common, however, since the events of Thunder Isle, his arcane golem has taken more of a back-seat to the following newer, more enigmatic and experimental construct. *'Blood Golem' - Found by the Blood Elves as one of many on the Isle of Thunder, this Mogu-created golem is as powerful as it is enigmatic. Fueled by a mysterious magic known as "Anima", it's powers have become of great use to the State on the battlefield and beyond. For now, Arrodis' superiors have merely tasked him with testing the construct's capabilities in as many unique situations as possible. So far, the Animus Golem has proven to be nothing but a blessing. Mounts of Choice: *'Thalassian Charger' - The standard mount of all Blood Knights who attain the rank of Knight-Master and above, Arrodis' charger has accompanied him to nearly every battle he's ever attended as a Blood Knight. Unlike it's kin, however, Arrodis' charger emits an impressive amount of holy magic, thus making the creature glow brighter than most. *'Sunreaver Dragonhawk' - Gifted to Arrodis by The Sunreavers during the effort against the Lich King in Year 27, this Dragonhawk is a beast to be reckoned with. With sharp talons and a nasty temper, Arrodis has used this mount to patrol and survey the skies over many a Horde city and battlefield. *'Black Hawkstrider' - Arrodis' old Hawkstrider has been with him now for near countless years. Used off-duty to travel through Silvermoon City and slightly beyond, the creature is more like a friend now than a mere mount. Place of Birth: Tranquillien, Southern Eversong Forest (Ghostlands), Quel'thalas. Raised: The Eastern Plaguelands, Lordaeron. Current Place of Residency: Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas. Character's Holdings and Possessions Silvermoon City Residency Draenor Garrison: Lightfury's Hammer Founded in year 32 by the traitorous Orc Shrend Grul'tarr, the garrison now known as "Lightfury's Hammer" was originally commissioned by The Horde to be built in a remote corner of Draenor's Frostfire Ridge as both a training and mining facility. Two months after the garrison's establishment, however, issues with the facility's commander became evident. Spurred-on by rumors of grave misconduct, Arrodis was tasked by The Horde to take a group of troops of his choosing to Frostfire to conduct a covert investigation into Grul'tarr and his officers activities. After but a week of observation, Arrodis and his Blood Elven team uncovered the commander's true ends; and they were indeed worse than first thought. Grul'tarr and his fellow traitors were caught secretly seeding information and resources to the Iron Horde: a faction partially led by the former Ex-Warchief Garrosh Hellscreem; a man Grul'tarr had grown to revere. After review of Arrodis' gathered intelligence, the Knight-Lord and his soldiers were ordered to end Grul'tarr's leadership and re-take the garrison for The Horde. After a bloody battle in the dark of night, Arrodis' band of thalassian soldiers proved victorious, and, as a reward for such service, The Horde granted Arrodis leadership of the garrison, as well as partial autonomy over it's future direction. Due to it's primary allegiance and historical origin, the aesthetic of Lightfury's Hammer closely follows that of mainstream Horde architecture. However, despite it's aesthetic, as a result of both choice and Thalassain State mandate, the race that most prominently staffs and protects the garrison are Blood Elves. Also of note is the positive progression of the garrison under it's new commander's rule. For example, after but a few short months in leadership, Arrodis attained permission from the Horde to setup smaller outposts in various other regions throughout Draenor. Having established these outposts successfully, Arrodis staffed the bases with Blood Knights of The Crimson Gauntlet, and tasked his knights with intelligence gathering missions targeted at both the Iron Horde and the Sargeri. =History= ---- Arrodis' history will be recorded here. Prelude: The Thel'shar's (Pre-Year -10,000 - Year -120) Pre-Year -10,000: The Kal'dorei Empire *Arrodis' family name, "Thel'shar", pre-dates the founding of Quel'thalas by several thousands of years. Led by it's patriarch, Tyrell Thel'shar, the original house was a large noble family of revered Highborne, most notable for their close involvement with Queen Azhara's Royal Guard and their lucrative dealings with The Pandaren Empire prior to the "War of The Ancients" conflict. Little is known today of the family's ways in the old empire, but what is known is that Thel'sharen sons and daughters were bred almost exclusively for one of two purposes: service in the Royal Guard, or for the study of the Arcane Arts. Those few family members who managed to avoid such paths often became either disowned and exiled or, if potential was still seen, trained as merchants to further grow the House's wealth. Year -10,000: The War of the Ancients *Sometime during the later days of The War of The Ancients, the House of Thel'Shar split into two opposing sub-groups: one, led by Tyrell Thel'shar, followed Dath'remar Sunstrider and his movement against Queen Azshara; the other, led by Tyrell's older brother, Theris Thel'shar, choose to stay loyal to The Queen and her new Demonic allies. *After the destruction of The Well of Eternity, the Azshara-loyal Thel'Shar's were never seen again. Blood Elven historical scholars theorize that this branch of the family had succumb to the same fate as Azshara and the rest of her many followers: transformation into Naga. However, a Naga-branch of the ancient house has yet to be proven. *Post-Sundering, those of House Thel'shar who followed Dath'remar Sunstrider settled in Ashenvale forest with the rest of their Highborne kin for a few thousand years. During this stretch of time, The House, in conjunction with other groups, dedicated itself to the protection of Dath'remar and his top advisers. It's also worth noting that some of the House's membership also disappeared during this period. Some of the missing Thel'shars' were rumored to have sought training in the ways of The Demon Hunter, whilst others were said to have headed south for the land now known as Feralas. Year -6,000: The Founding of Quel'thalas *After Dath'remar Sunstrider and his Highborne followers were exiled from Ashenvale at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, The Thel'shar family, too, were cast out of Kal'dorei lands. For countless years the family, under the rule of Dath'remar Sunstrider, sailed The Great Sea in search of a land for their people to call their own. The further Sunstrider's Quel'dorei moved from Ashenvale, the more they begun to notice a gradual changes in their physiology. *Landing on what is today know as Tirisfal, the House set-up the beginnings of their own settlement. As time rolled forward, however, certain members of the family started to grow insane due to reasons unknown. Before things grew worse, Dath'remar Sunstrider commanded all to leave and head north into what is today known as Quel'thalas. *Dath'remar granted The House of Thel'shar ownership of an island just west of what is today known as The Ghostlands. Due to the violent events of The Cataclysm in Year 28, what remained of the small island now rests deep under the sea, however, prior to The Cataclysm and The Third War, the island, named "Deth'rah Nol" by the Thel'shar's, was well-known for it's beautiful scenery and it's position directly above one of the worlds magical ley lines. All Troll ruins on the island were cleared, and a massive Elven compound was constructed by The House. Year -2,800: The Troll Wars *During The Troll Wars, the House of Thel'shar was heavily involved in the fight against the Amani Trolls of Zul'Aman. Many family members died during these chaotic years. *At the end of The Troll Wars, King Dath'remar Sunstrider commanded that eight of The House's best mages be sent south to the Human Kingdom of Arathor. This royal command was made in order to honor the terms of the accord between the Elven and Human Kingdoms. Part of the accord stated that some of the Humans of Arathor would be tutored in the ways of magic in exchange for much needed military aid. The House complied without issue, and the Thel'shar's that left Quel'thalas later went on to help found the city-state of Dalaran. Year -119: Arrodis' Birth *By the time of Arrodis' birth, the House had hit some rather tough times. Under the rule of Anasterian Sunstrider and The Convocation of Silvermoon, the House's secretive ties to the city-state of Dalaran and The Human Kingdom of Lordaron were looked upon heavily with suspicion. The Thel'shar's, always proclaiming that nothing of a treasonous nature was occurring, insisted on keeping their business dealings discrete. This stubbornness to succumb to transparency lead to a slow decline in The House's power and influence in Silvermoon City. The Kingdom's leaders even considered destroying the family and it's holdings completely, however, The House's loyal and arguably unmatched guardianship of The Sunwell prevented such a fate. The Thel'shar's withdrew from Quel'thalas' political scene, and, by the time of Arrodis' day of birth, the family eventually became well-known for it's members rarely ever being seen on the Quel'thalas' mainland. << More to Come Soon >> *Talerion was raised in a loose anti-establishment climate. The Thel'shar family had come to foster a deep resentment for the Elven Kingdom's ruling elite: a group that they themselves used to be a part of. Anasterian Sunstrider and The Convocation of Silvermoon were resented, seen by the family as betrayers who were ungrateful for The Family's ancient loyalty to The Sunstrider name. This climate, however, didn't influence the young Talerion's way of thinking to any significant extent, however, for it was a love of the forests, magic and weaponry that held Talerion's attention hostage above all else. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Knight Order